Masked villagers
We see the villagers wearing masks from the moment Howie’s plane won’t start until they take them off as Howie says Get out of my way on the cliffs. Many are hard to figure out. Any ideas are welcome. Scene by scene list (Many character get repeated...) Fintan’s list: fox, red deer, badger, weasel?, salmon, goose, goat, rabbit, cats, poodle, owl plus another type of bird not sure what.., green frog or a toad, white faced bull Fraser Davidson added possible Pinemartens and stoats? (There sure are some Pinemarten-like masks in there. The trouble is, where... Both golden and grey.) Howie tries to start his plane (l-r) man in brown jacket, brown sweater, light shirt - ? fox?, brown man in blue sweater - beaver? rabbit man in blue sweater - fish man in dark jacket, yellow sweater - cow? calf? man in brown sweater, dark shirt- bird 3 more add on closer to the house woman w/ long brown hair - bird woman? in white sweater - unknown light color mask woman in blue top and skirt - unknown Courtyard 4 girls grouped together green frog pig fox unknown, has green on it elsewhere in the courtyard girl with cat? black and white striped. antler dancers duck (white head, wide bill) rabbit grey head = ? purple feathery wig red feathers brown with ears house search two girls in window cats - one brown, one grey Hairdresser’s white feathery bird purple print top - dark bird with feathers red print top - brown bird with feathers yellow print top - orange feathers Howie on ship holds a fish mask Salmon of Knowledge costume - fishmonger bull (butcher) revelers outside courtyard three men at the top of the stairs red shirt - hard to tell. has white snout. calf? man with white sweater - black, hard to tell man with blue shirt - black, hard to tell At bottom of stairs brown fox unknown with pointy ears next to fox brown large fox? = photographer who is NOT Lennox who appears at Chop Chop scene… Old Gardener/gravedigger (Aubrey Morris) - hedgehog (See Punch to the far right!) Howie bops Alder Punch mask Procession women first Poodle Fish? rabbit Procession close up as it faces camera antler dancers girl in white blouse, yellow and red plaid skirt - fox? man with brown jacket and tie and red tassle on stick - cow? bull? badger holding John Barleycorn harbor master - unknown dark mask, fox? man to the right of him with tassle - bird brown something next to the salmon of knowledge = Ash (see chop chop) grey fox man with brown jacket, brown turtleneck - goose (bird with white face and pink beak) girls crowded together as Howie gets attacked by Miss Rose, Ingrid and Willow with their tongs. yellow dress - brown rabbit blue dress - white (duck?) red dress - unknown (ears) pink dress - rabbit purple top - round head (unknown animal) red print dress - purple mask short purple dress - white fur = rooster in later shot purple print dress - cardinal? red with black beak purple dress - unknown grey with ears (horse?) blue and white dress with white shoes - white poodle blue diagonal plaid dress with tassel - white beak owl white print top, white pants - grey something blue dress - grey something black dress with buttons on the front - black mask painted horse-like or something with antlers green shirt - brown bird with yellow beak (angry bird…) orange blouse and skirt - brown something multi color short dress - badger or skunk white and brown print dress - grey bird blue print top, white pants - grey dog? rabbit? dark print top, white pants or skirt - grey fox brown something behind her (Photographer who isn’t Lennox next to her/him) orange zig zag top - brown feathery bird? (has a beak) girl with white sweater - grey cat man driving the cart - brown horse? Holly - hare Chop chop (Stuart Hopps) man with long hair and goatee - generic dark mask bull and brown fox by photographer (who is not Lennox) green frog man with black jacket - white bird girl with white top red skirt - cat? girl with yellow print dress and white top - black cat? Ash? - brown horse? donkey? man with white shirt and brown tie - grey something girl with white blouse - grey bird brown rabbit girl with black and white check dress - brown pointy mask = ? girl with purply print dress - brown fox girl with white blouse - grey bird girl with brown print dress - brown bird blue and pink print dress - poodle red and black print dress - purple something beach porcupine has long snout… bull brown fox red beak, white face man with brown jacket, purple shirt - badger torchbearers - generic black masks villagers on crest of hill rabbit bull pink dress - bear? man with dark jacket - bird with large beak, white face bull brown cow black bear?